Book 3: My Unpredictable Romance with Derek Hale
by RachelRox08
Summary: Book Three of My Romance with Derek Hale Series... Derek is now an Alpha and determined to add to his pack while continuing his unpredictable romance with Kristin. Meanwhile Kristin is dealing with her own serious drama, and in the middle of evaluating their relationship trying to figure out if it has any chance at working. The hunters practically declare war against werewolves.
1. Derek: Prologue

** ~My Unpredictable Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously in Book 2: My Complicated Romance with Derek Hale:** Derek returns to Beacon Hills to find his sister, and finds her in pieces. He figures out it wasn't the hunters but the Alpha and promises to help Scott with learning to be a werewolf if Scott helps him kill the Alpha. Meanwhile it's not long until Kristin and Tane break up and Derek and Kristin enter their complicated romance and the bond between them is finally cemented. Derek finds out the Alpha is his uncle Peter who was murdering those connected to the Hale house fire, and his last victim is Kate Argent before Peter is killed by Derek. Derek becomes the new Alpha.**)**

**Derek Hale**

**Prologue**

Laura can finally rest in peace. I've avenged her death and taken back what was stolen from her. I even got the stupid necklace around Kate's neck before the police showed up. Kate is going to be tied to the fire six years ago and probably blamed for the murders. They will think she was just covering up her tracks and getting rid of her accomplices' in case they ever turned on her.

Kristin is fine although I did feel it when her heart stopped beating. I literally felt like someone was reaching into my chest and trying to rip out my heart. I don't know what I would've done if Kristin didn't come back to us, but I'm not sure she came back right. I feel like something is wrong, but Kristin is shutting me out. Kristin has learnt how to numb the connection between us, and it's unnerving especially considering just hours ago Kristin couldn't stop my pain from transferring into her.

How is she going to explain the gunshot wound in her thigh?

I really don't think a hunting accident is going to be enough; although Kristin has a way of being very convincing.

_Creak _. . . I hear the front door open. It didn't take the police long to study the crime scene and take Kate's body away, and I returned back to the house to hide Peter's body properly. The coroner will determine an animal to be responsible for Kate's death; at least I don't have to worry about being suspected for murder now.

"Derek . . . Derek." I hear Jackson call out as he walks into the house and I appear at the top of the stairs.

"I helped you. I helped save you. You got what you wanted; you got what you wanted now it's my turn to get what I want." Jackson practically stutters with every second word, and I respond by jumping and leaping over the stairs before landing on my feet in front of Jackson.

The shock and fear registers on Jackson's face as his heart starts racing, and I waste no time before I shift my teeth and bite Jackson on his torso. The taste of blood fills my mouth before I quickly pull away, and I have to spit it out on the ground.

Hopefully the bite will kill him.


	2. Kristin: Aftermath

** ~ My Unpredictable Romance with Derek Hale ~**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath **

When Derek returned to Beacon Hills I had no idea that the following months were going to be so hectic, exhausting, harrowing and pleasant. It's like everything changed within the blink of an eye; Laura's death, Scott's transformation, Belle's transformation, Gram's death, Tane leaving, the attacks and Kate's death. I guess I should find solace in the fact that Grams left this world happy thinking Derek and I were together again, and knew that her heritage had been passed onto Belle.

"I'll grab your stuff." Belle quickly ties back her strawberry blonde hair before she grabs my bag off the hospital bed before I have the chance to. It's the day after my heart attack and I'm finally free to return home. Apparently I'm lucky; if I hadn't been so young and healthy then my stay may have been for a few more days at the very least.

Funny . . . I sure don't feel lucky especially considering my heart stopped for over a minute; of course my mother didn't want me to find out about that fact, but Stiles let it slip after he scolded me for nearly giving him a heart attack and then nearly squeezed the life out of me with his bear hug.

"You know I can carry a small bag myself." I reply as I slip into my flip flops and use the bed to lean against; resisting the urge to tame my dark and messy hair.

It wasn't easy explaining to my uncle what happened last night. Chris said we were hunting, and that he accidentally shot me in the leg before I suddenly passed out. All I could do was verify the story; I was lucky Chris managed to slip into my room before Uncle Stilinsky did. Of course Uncle Stilinsky knows I'm not telling him everything but he also knows better than to waste time interrogating me. The doctors also questioned me about my abdomen wound and I blamed a mountain lion and said it was the one Chris and I was hunting when he accidentally shot me.

"You need to rest and take it easy-" Stiles starts as he leans against the door frame.

"It's a small bag Stiles!"

Stiles sighs in frustration before he runs his hand over his short brown buzz cut, "Exactly so Belle is going to carry it and I'm driving you guys to your mom's house." Stiles replies and I shoot him a "what did you just say look".

"I think you mean you are dropping me off at MY house."

Stiles shakes his head, "Nope I would have said that."

Seriously!?

"This is ridiculous." I roll my blue eyes which match my mother's.

"No what is ridiculous is a healthy 23 year old suffering a heart attack. What the hell happened to you?" Stiles asks and Belle crosses her arms over her chest waiting for an answer also. I have two sets of brown eyes scrutinising me and urging me for answers. They are going to think I'm crazy. How the hell am I meant to explain it when I don't understand it enough myself?

Well Derek bit me and now I feel his pain apparently even though I'm not meant to feel anything since I'm human and not a werewolf. It's because we have a supernatural bond/ connection which ties our souls together.

It sounds crazy just thinking it which is silly considering shape shifters exist.

"It's hard to explain." I shrug.

"Try!" Stiles demands and Belle nods her head in agreement. Gosh why are teenagers so bossy these days.

Annoying much. . .

"They were torturing Derek." I reply simply.

"And that caused your heart attack how?" Stiles asks.

God damn it, "Because I felt it okay. Can we just drop it now please?" I ask as Stiles and Belle both look at me confused; not that I blame them. I'd react the exact same way. I still can't believe it myself.

It's pathetic. I nearly died because of the torture being inflicted on Derek. I was nearly killed because of the bond; because I couldn't turn it off or reject it. I didn't know how and I didn't have the energy or strength but I've been trying; not to reject the bond but numb the connection. I don't want to suffer another heart attack; I have the feeling I won't recover as well a second time.

"You felt Derek's torture? How is that even possible?" Stiles quizzes me.

"Yes I felt the electricity surging around my body and we live in a world with shape shifters Stiles; anything is possible at this point." I point out.

Stiles looks like he is trying to process the information while Belle doesn't look all that surprised as she continues to hold the small bag. I guess it's because she is one of them, and had to deal with all the crazy at once.

"You know we're better off without Derek. Everything was fine until he came back to town." Stiles sounds royally pissed off.

"Peter still would've bitten Scott and killed those people." I reply.

"Yeah but at least you wouldn't be connected to him. I mean what happens next time he gets hurt or worse?" Stiles asks.

"I can stop it from passing onto me."

"You mean like reject the bond?" Belle asks fascinated.

"Wait you can reject it?" Stiles asks before I have the chance to answer Belle and I nod.

Stiles sighs in relief, "Okay so reject it."

"There has to be a way not to reject the bond but take away the risk of you getting hurt again." Belle speaks before I have the chance.

"Guys I'm fine and I'm going to be okay; I know how to handle it." I reply and it's not a complete lie. Derek told me that I just need to focus and flip the switch. I'm going to keep trying until I get it.

"Fine but if you die on me again I'm going to kick your ghost ass," Stiles threatens and stands straight.

"Okay can we get out of here now?" I ask wanting to get home and out of this place. Surprisingly I'm just tired and exhausted; the pain medication is still working its magic. I feel no pain from the gunshot wound or the scratches from Peter, and there's no pain in my chest either. I have to get my hands on these amazing drugs.

Speaking of Peter there's a part of me that is mourning his death. Peter was a good person once and then there's the part of me mourning Kate's death, and that same part is angry at Peter. I feel like I shouldn't be mourning either of them at all; they don't deserve it.

"Sure let's get you home." Stiles nods before he starts to lead the way and I follow behind Belle. I never got to have that conversation with Derek; the one where we either call it quits or agree to work on us although I don't see Derek ever opening up to me and I can't live like that.

"This is the best appletini I've ever had." I gush after my sip and take another mouthful of the wonderful drink. The best thing about being friends with Cory is that I get to be his drink guinea pig along with Michelle.

It's just after midnight and the Pizza place is closed and practically empty apart from the three of us. Cory is behind the bar and Michelle and I are seated in front of him nearby the few scattered empty glasses which are sitting on the bar beside us.

"I love the small ball of frozen watermelon." Michelle adds as her blue/grey eyes buzz with excitement.

"It's infused with vodka." Cory replies clearly pleased with himself and the great reviews so far.

"Did you just say vodka watermelon?" I can't help but ask. It sounds awesome and I think I might be tipsy and about to board the drunk train.

Chugga-chugga-whoo-whoo. . . All aboard!

"Yeah it's actually really easy to do-**"** Cory starts and I can't help but notice his usual neat styled hair is messy; his brown locks are sticking out all over the place. It must have been a very busy day.

"Enough of the talk and bring on the watermelon!" I demand.

"That is the best idea ever." Michelle agrees and Cory chuckles. I don't know how Michelle has her hair down; it's far too warm or maybe it's just the alcohol warming my insides plus Michelle's brown hair isn't nearly dark as mine.

"Na-uh no more alcohol you girls have already had too much and Zach isn't here yet." Cory replies and there is a mischievous glint is his brown eyes.

"Who's Zach?" I ask and Michelle shrieks. I get the feeling they are setting me up.

"Oh my god I forgot about Zach." Michelle nearly slaps herself in the face before her hand covers her mouth.

"Who's Zach?" I ask again.

"Where is he?" Michelle asks and ignores me.

"He's running late." Cory answers.

"Who's Zach?" I'm starting to sound like one of those annoying parrots that repeat the same few words constantly.

There's a slight clang and I turn around to see a guy standing in front of the door; he's cute and reminds me of Chace Crawford before the short haircut.

"I'm Zach."

Oh yes you are. I can't help but smirk. His smirk is intriguing, and his brunette roots are a nice change from Derek's black hair.

"Come sit down; I've got one more drink I need tasted." Cory waves Zach over and Zach flashes me a smile before he sits beside me, and his blue eyes seem to be matching his wide smile.

If only I had brought a back-up dress. I must look like an idiot in my jeans and retro Mighty Morphin Power Rangers T-shirt.

Dang it!

"Sorry I'm late." Zach apologises.

"It's fine, right Kristin?" Michelle gently nudges me.

"Sure," I reply as the buzz starts to wear off. "Bring on the drinks!" I demand. Cory has his back to us and is working on the new concoction that I know is going to be amazing.

"I take the drinks have been a success so far?" Zach asks me.

"15 out of 10," I nod and Zach's smile grows from ear to ear. He doesn't seem as closed off as Derek and he isn't afraid to smile which is a nice change. It's like Derek's face will crack if he lets his smile grow too big.

Or maybe I just don't make him all that happy; I don't know. I'm never going to understand the opposite sex. Maybe Derek doesn't want to be bonded to me but it's something he can't control.

"Well I'm glad I made it for the grand finale." Zach replies.

"Me too," I reply and I can practically feel the scream of excitement that Michelle is holding in.

Cory faces us with a glass full of a purple liquid, "Here it is; beautiful isn't she?" Cory smirks before he starts handing out the drinks.

"My favourite colour," Michelle claps her hands excitedly.

"Well come on," Cory urges us and we all take a sip. It tastes like blueberries, lavender and something else I can't put my finger on; there is also another herb floating on the surface and it practically melts in my mouth.

In other words it is amazeballs and I take another mouthful. It's like heaven is having a party in my mouth.

"Omg," Michelle gushes.

"I totally agree. I might even need to change my pants after this." Zach jokes and we all laugh in response; Derek isn't much of a joker. I sometimes wonder if there's any of the Derek I used to know left inside him.

"Kristin?" Cory asks although instead of answering in words I finish the rest of my drink in one last mouthful before I place the glass back on the bar.

"I think she likes it." Michelle smirks and I nod in agreement.

"You need to add all of them to the drink menu." I suggest.

"I second that." Michelle agrees and a sudden surge moves around my body.

What is happening? I feel like I can't breathe. I'm trying to force a smile but the pain in my chest is too much.

"Kristin?" Michelle sounds worried as I stand to my feet and rush to the bathroom; locking it to keep the m out.

The sweat is starting to drip down my face, arms and legs as I stare into the mirror above the basin. I don't look any different.

Oh crap I spoke too soon.

My eyes start flashing a bright yellow, and pain in my fingertips follows before my nails shift into claws. No, no, no, no . . . No this can't be happening I'm not a werewolf; I'm human . . . I'm human.

"Stop it . . . Stop it!" I hunch over the sink and try to concentrate but it's no use.

It's not a full moon tonight; I don't understand.

Wait the herb has to be a type of wolfsbane; no I don't want to hurt anybody.

_Derek please help me._ I try and focus and connect with Derek although I can't concentrate. My breathing is heavy and as I look in the mirror I see my fully transformed face. My eyes are yellow, my top and bottom canine teeth and sharp and pointed and I have very unattractive and massive side burns.

Ewww.

Oh god I can't . . . My knees buckle beneath me and I can feel myself slipping away from my humanity as I hear a clicking sound before Michelle walks into the room, and closes the door behind her.

I'm gone.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Michelle crouches by my side.

My snarl echoes around the room and Michelle immediately stands to her feet and takes a few steps back. "Kristin?"

I don't answer and grab Michelle's ankles and pull them towards me causing Michelle to fall back on the ground and she screams before losing consciousness. There's a loud crack and I smell the blood oozing from Michelle's skull before I see it start to spread on the white tiled floor.

"What happened?" Cory is knocking furiously on the door, and after I don't answer the door swings open and I stand to my feet as Cory's eyes widen in shock at Michelle's body, and then fear as his eyes move to my face.

Cory tries to run but I move quickly and my claws slice deep into his back before I grab his shoulders and push him against the wall just outside the bathroom. "Kristin stop; what's wrong with you?" Cory is practically whimpering and I aim my claws and they cut across his throat before I hear footsteps creeping up behind me.

Zach swings the bat as I let go of Cory and his lifeless body slides down the wall. I'm quick to turn and grab the bat before it can make contact, and Zach tries to run but stumbles over his own feet.

"Please don't kill me." He cries before I pounce.

My eyes snap open and my body jerks forward. I'm in my Gram's bed and was sleeping. After my mother had to put Grams in long term care Gram's room became the spare room; even though it's the biggest room in the house Mom and Belle didn't want it, and still don't.

I've never had that bad dream before; it felt too real. I literally had no control over my body and I can still hear the sickening sound of my claws tearing through flesh, and Michelle's skull breaking on impact with the floor.

The shivers run down my spine as I stand to my feet, and walk the few feet to the en suite bathroom. I'm probably just being silly I mean it was just a really bad dream, but I won't be able to get back to sleep unless I check.

Slowly and carefully I slip off my singlet and throw it on the counter. I was expecting a little pain, but the pain killers are still working in full force; seriously they are amazing. I kind of understand how some people can get majorly addicted to pain killers; of course that won't happen to me.

The bandage is easy to peel off and the fear sinks in after I move it away from my body; the wound is completely gone.

Shit, crap, fuck, balls . . . I think I'm going to be sick.

Without hesitating I quickly rip off the bandage on my leg and the gunshot wound is healed completely as if it never happened; there's not even scars left behind. Hmm . . . I turn and check my shoulder in the mirror; the bite scar from Derek is still there and I'm both relieved and disappointed.

What in the hell is going on?

I know this is a dream within a dream.

It has to be.

There's no way I'm a werewolf.

Na-uh . . .

No . . .

Nope.

Not happening.

Not in this lifetime buddy.

I just need to go back to sleep and then I'll wake up; really wake up and my wounds will still be there. I get the feeling I'm going to have to count sheep to get back to sleep or knock myself out.

Fucking shit bitch . . . I'm staring at my torso in the mirror and the wound is still completely gone. How is this even possible? I wasn't bitten and I'm 23 years old. I should have turned years ago if it's hereditary . . . Right?

Oh my god I can't deal with this right now; Alex and my father are going to be here in a few hours for Sunday brunch. They're in town for Kate Argent's funeral, and are getting here a day before Gerard and the rest of his hunting crew. I wonder if Derek knows. Would he feel the change through the bond? I'm not feeling anything but panic and dread. I . . .

Mom will know.

In a hurry I grab my dressing gown from the hook on the back of my door and charge downstairs and to the kitchen where my mother is sitting at the kitchen table sipping her coffee and reading the paper.

Where's Belle? Never mind I have more important questions to ask.

"Good morning." Mom puts down the newspaper as I take a seat at the table. I bet she knows; is that how it works? Am I meant to be a part of her pack now? It sounds wrong just thinking it.

Why now?

"I . . . My . . ." I take a deep breath unsure how to say it.

"Kristin what's wrong?"

Maybe she doesn't know. She didn't know about Belle until Belle had shifted during a full moon and tried to kill Isaac's father.

"Were you bonded with dad?" I ask. There's no way I can talk about it just yet. Part of me is still hoping this is a bad dream within a dream within a dream.

It's possible right?

"Not right away."

"Then why did you get married and leave with him at eighteen?" I ask slightly confused.

"I loved him whether he was my true mate or not. Part of me thought it was just your grams trying to force me to stay with Julian. I didn't think it was a real even though she swore that Julian and I were mates."

Sadly that doesn't surprise me; rest in peace Grams.

"So when did you first feel the connection? Did you cement it?" I ask although I think my father would notice her biting him along with the completely healed scar the next morning; not that I want to think about that.

Ick . . . I can't help but shudder.

"I felt the connection a few months later when I found out I was pregnant with Alex. I knew that I didn't want anyone else and that I wanted to be with him forever, and no I didn't seal the bond with a "kiss" as your grams explained it. There was no way I was going to risk him finding out the truth about me."

I'd hardly explain biting someone and leaving a scar behind as a kiss.

"You were ashamed?" I ask.

"I was young and I just wanted to be normal." My mother shrugs.

Doesn't everyone at that age? Well I suppose some of us are smarter than others especially at that age. Of course I've grown to realise that no one is normal, and trying to be "normal" is a waste of time. How boring would life be if we were all the same; it would be painfully boring of course I'd rather be human than a werewolf . . . I think.

If this had happened all those years ago while I was dating Derek than I'd probably be excited by the possibility but I don't know how to feel; how I feel. I spent a lot of time hunting the worst of them I just . . .

I don't know.

"Do you still feel that way?" I ask curiously.

"No and I don't want Belle to feel the same way. I wasted a lot of time running from myself. I should have told your father a long time ago but I was scared, and now I feel like it's too late. He'll never forgive me for lying to him."

"You still love him a lot don't you?" I can't help but feel guilty for all the crap I gave her when we first moved to Beacon Hill's. I was angry and blamed the separation on my mother completely unaware that she was just trying to stop my father from dragging us into the hunting world. Of course I joined eventually after college, but that's not the point.

"I always will, and you missy need to learn how-"

"To not nearly die next time Derek is getting tortured? Yeah I know." I interrupt.

Mother smiles, "I should have known all those years ago; the way Derek would look at you said it all."

"What's on the menu for brunch?" I ask changing the subject. I'm tempted to try and find Derek. If he's smart he won't be at the Hale house; although I don't even know what I'm going to say to him. I don't think Derek is ready to open himself up to me.

"Bagels and fruit salad."

"Did you get-"

"Yes I got the thinly sliced smoke salmon." My mother interrupts and answers my question.

At least one thing is going right today. What if my dad and my brother figure it out? No this is just a bad never ending dream within a dream. We're going to have a normal meal together; I'm still human.


	3. Belle: The Bite

** ~ My Unpredictable Romance with Derek Hale ~**

**Belle**

**Chapter 2: The Bite**

When I heard Jackson screaming in the parking lot during the Winter Formal I ran out of the gym to see him holding Lydia in his arms. In that moment it was like the past two years didn't matter. All that hurt, betrayal and anger I was harbouring towards Lydia instantly disappeared, but the guilt also grew heavier. I knew being with Jackson was wrong, but all I cared about was revenge.

I guess Lydia and I aren't so different after all.

Now I'm full of regret and also completely confused. Lydia should either be a werewolf or be dead but she is neither. I tried to visit Lydia at the hospital but Lydia doesn't want to see me not that I blame her. I wouldn't want to see me either. Too bad it's not easy to get rid of me; I've got a lot to make up for. I know Lydia and I are never going to be as close as we once were, but I need her to know how sorry I am.

I sigh and close my biology book and throw it on the ground before I rest back on my bed. My room hasn't changed much, and as Kristin likes to say it still looks like a unicorn threw up all over my room. My walls are still pink but are covered with One Direction posters; my new favourite is Louis of course.

I've been thinking that since Derek is now an Alpha; he might be willing to add to his pack. I'll have to do a lot of explaining but I think Isaac would accept the offer. At least than I know he will be safe and able to heal, but what if Isaac rejects the offer? What will happen then?

Would Derek have to kill him?

No . . . Isaac wouldn't say anything and Derek wouldn't murder an innocent person just to keep his secret.

Without wasting any time I grab my phone off the bedside table and dial Derek's number. After the fifth ring he finally picks up, and grunts into the phone. Geez is he always grumpy? Someone needs to take a happy pill.

"I have a question . . ." I start and silence follows before Derek exhales.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to add to your pack like Peter did?" I ask before I hold my breath and pray for a yes.

"Why are you asking?" Derek's voice seems to be slightly echoing.

Where the hell is he?

I know he isn't in his house; half the walls and the roof are missing.

"Because I want you to offer Isaac the bite," I reply and try to sound 100% confident that Isaac isn't going to reject the offer.

With the bite comes speed, strength, super hearing and a healing ability; Isaac would be crazy to reject it especially considering his father is abusive. It's going to suck explaining it to Isaac. He is going to know I lied to him to him all those months ago during my first turn. Isaac saw my eyes change along with my teeth and nails and my mother told him it was just a stupid prank. I guess it was easier for his mind to justify that than the existence of werewolves.

"I'm not going to give someone the bite just because they are your boyfriend-" Derek starts and I roll my eyes.

It's not just because of that; Isaac _needs _the bite.

"His father is abusive Derek so will you do it?" I ask and cross my fingers.

There is more silence . . .

"Derek?" I plead.

Derek sighs, "Fine but only because I need to add to my pack."

"I want to be there."

The silence is almost deafening, "Fine . . . I'll do it tonight. Where will Isaac be?"

Isaac is stuck working late again at the cemetery because his father wants to have too much beer and fall asleep on the couch as per usual.

"He's at the cemetery."

"Well you better leave than because I'm not waiting." Derek replies.

Wow . . . Forget the happy pill; he needs something much stronger and a lot of it. Why is he so grumpy anyways?

Shouldn't he be happy that he is the Alpha? Maybe it has to something to do with Kristin; those two are seriously ridiculous. Why can't they just get together and stay together? Why do old people make everything so complicated?

"Fine," I reply and hang up the phone before I rush to my feet, grab my jacket and the keys to Gramsold red Volkswagen before I head outside. Luckily my mother is working the night shift which means she won't even know I've been out.

Score!

It doesn't take me long to get to the cemetery although I get the feeling something is wrong, and I quickly park the car and shut off the engine before I practically run to where Isaac and Derek will be waiting for me.

Derek is standing beside a newly dug grave and the excavator is sitting on its side and looks damaged. At least that's what I think it's called. Isaac had let me take the controls once although that was the first and last time; I may have nearly smashed a tombstone. Those things aren't easy to use when you have no idea what you are doing.

"What the hell Derek?" I can't help but hiss as I approach. The excavator is lying across the grave and the front glass is completely smashed. Oh god where the hell is Isaac? What they hell happened here?

Breathe Belle just breathe.

Isaac is okay he has to be.

"Isaac is fine." Derek replies before he kneels on the ground and extends his hand into the empty grave.

I sigh in relief as I peer into the grave. Isaac is in the corner and staring at Derek in complete shock.

"Isaac is not fine!" Isaac snaps before he turns and looks up at me.

"What happened?" I ask Derek.

"An omega was just here digging up a grave." Derek replies and keeps his arm extended; waiting for Isaac to accept his help.

Come on Isaac take his hand.

"Why?" I ask.

"It was hungry." Derek replies simply.

Hungry . . .

Why would he be digging up a dead body . . . OH MY GOD that is gross!

I can't stop my face from contorting into disgust.

"We do that?"

"Some of us," Derek shrugs like it is normal.

How the hell is that normal?

Why is Derek freaked out and disgusted?

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Isaac practically yells, and I can hear the fear and shock in his voice.

"We can talk properly once we get you out of there Isaac." I reply and Isaac sighs in frustration before he finally takes Derek's hand.

Derek easily pulls Isaac out of the deep grave and to his feet. Isaac barely looks at Derek before his blue eyes focus on me. Where should I start? How much did Isaac just see? Should I let Derek talk first?

"So talk!" Isaac demands.

Derek nods at me and I know I'm the one that is going to be doing all the talking. It's probably better this way. I just hope I'm right and not wrong about Isaac. I can't help but worry that Isaac might completely freak out and hate me for lying to him all this time, and fear me or be disgusted by what I am.

"That night when you saw my brown eyes change to yellow and my teeth and nails change; I said it was a prank but I was lying to you. I'm a werewolf."

Isaac looks disappointed but not shocked, "You didn't have to lie to me Belle. I wouldn't have told anyone your secret."

I nod, "I know but I didn't even know werewolves existed until that night. I didn't know how to deal with the news myself let alone tell you what I was. I'm sorry Isaac." I apologise and Derek gives me a warning look telling me to hurry up.

This is something I can't just rush through.

It won't kill Derek to learn some patience.

"That thing that was digging up the grave is a . . ." Isaac starts but isn't able to say the word; that will change once he gets used to the idea.

"Werewolf," I finish.

"He's gone now; I chased him off." Derek shrugged. At least I know what happened to Isaac and his machinery. He is lucky the omega wasn't looking for a live person. Derek might not have made it in time.

I have to hold back the frown at the thought; it won't help the situation. I need to be strong for Isaac.

"Why? What the hell is going on?" Isaac is still confused and has no idea what is happening. I need to hurry up and get to the point.

Wait shouldn't Derek be the one offering the bite?

"Belle wants me to offer you the bite." Derek talks. It's like he just read my mind or maybe we just think alike.

"The bite?" Isaac's blue eyes are still on mine.

"I was born a werewolf and so was Belle, but you can be a werewolf too and all it takes is one bite." Derek replies and I give Isaac an encouraging smile; it's almost kind of creepy. I haven't seen Derek smile like that.

"This is real isn't it? I'm not dreaming am I?" Isaac asks before he runs his hands through his medium length brown hair.

I nod, "Yes Isaac this is really happening." I shift my brown eyes and I know they are glowing yellow. Isaac just stares although I don't know if it's in fascination or admiration; both I hope.

"So if I get the bite I will be a werewolf?" Isaac finally tears his eyes away from mine and focuses on Derek.

"Yes."

"What will happen to me?"

"You will get enhanced strength, hearing and speed as well as the ability to heal instantly."

"And I'll turn on a full moon?"

"Yes until you learn to control it; of course heightened emotions can trigger the transition but I'll teach you everything you need to know. You'll be a part of my pack and that means you'll be under my protection."

"Protection from what?" Isaac asks.

My father and brother; I reply silently.

"Hunters; they hunt and kill our kind who have spilled human blood, but as long as you stick with me that won't happen. You will learn to control the bloodlust."

"So I won't need to worry about the hunters then?"

Derek looks like he is trying to think of what to say and I get a bad feeling. What hasn't Derek told me?

"I don't know how they're going to react to Kate's death." Derek looks at me instead of Isaac. Of course I should have thought of that but the hunters have a code and they wouldn't break it and kill innocent teenage werewolves . . .

Would they?

"Who's Kate?" Isaac asks.

"She was a hunter." Derek replies simply.

Isaac slightly nods, "And I'm guessing there is another downside other than the hunters that may want to kill me?" Isaac replies and I can't help but admire his calm attitude of course I know he is probably freaking out on the inside. But I can't help but get the feeling a part of Isaac has been subconsciously processing the news since the night he saw me freak out and shift.

"The bite either turns you or kills you."

"Did he just say it could kill me?" Isaac's eyes are back on mine again, and I can tell he is confused.

The bite turned Scott, and I don't know how or why but I have a strong feeling that Isaac is in no danger; maybe it's because of his age. I'm not sure exactly but I'm positive Isaac is going to turn.

"You're going to be fine Isaac." I try to assure him.

"How can you be so sure?" Isaac asks and I can practically feel the betrayal he is projecting at me.

"I don't know but my instincts are telling me that you're going to be okay."

"You'd bet my life on your instincts?"

"I'm 100% sure Isaac."

"What about you Derek; are you 100% sure that I'm not going to die?"

"Because of your age you have a higher chance of surviving the bite, and I hear you could use the extra strength and instantaneous healing capability." Derek replies and I realise they have been alone together longer than I first assumed.

I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad.

"It's completely up to you Isaac." I smile sincerely.

"Is it worth it?" He asks me.

Honestly if I thought there was a chance Isaac was going to die then I wouldn't have asked Derek to offer Isaac the bite but Isaac is going to survive it, "Yes." I reply.

"And you can teach me to control it all?" Isaac turns his attention back to Derek.

"If you choose to accept the bite and survive then I will teach you everything you need to know."

"What do you get out of it?"

"I'm an Alpha which means I'm the strongest of our kind, and the more members I have in my pack; the stronger I become." Derek answers truthfully without hesitation and Isaac's eyes focus on mine again.

"You'll still be with me if I don't want the bite?" Isaac asks and I almost can't believe he is even asking me that.

Isaac should know that I'm not going anywhere no matter what he decides.

Isaac needs this.

"Of course," I reply and Isaac looks back at Derek; whose dark hair is practically blending in with the dark.

There's a brief pause and Isaac looks to be debating with himself, "Okay." Isaac agrees and I sigh in relief.

"You're sure?" Derek asks and Isaac nods.

Before I can take a deep breath and brace myself Derek's teeth shift and his eyes turn red before he bites into Isaac's abdomen. Isaac yells in pain before his knees crunch against the ground as he grips his side.

"Isaac?" I can't help but yell as I rush to his side and lean against the ground. Please be okay Isaac.

I can't be wrong about this.

"I'm fine." Isaac says through gritted teeth before he takes a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" I ask and grab hold of Isaac's hand.

"I'm okay." Isaac faces me and forces a smile, and I sigh in relief before I wrap my arms around him and unintentionally tackle him to the ground.

Isaac winces in pain before he chuckles and Derek clears his throat.

"I'll be in the old abandoned train depot." Derek says before he starts to walk away and leaves us alone; I can hear his crunching footsteps getting further away with each breath that I take.

Isaac is going to be fine just like Scott is. I reassure myself before I roll over and lay on the ground; looking up at the stars.

"Derek will take good care of you." I search for Isaac's hand again and grab hold, and Isaac squeezes my hand in response.

"Isn't he wanted for questioning by the police?"

"He was but don't worry he's innocent." I reassure Isaac.

"Well that's good to know I guess."

"You can trust him." I shift onto my side and give Isaac a reassuring smile. His shirt is slightly tattered and I can see the blood staining his shirt as well as the bite which is slightly hiding underneath.

"I trust you." Isaac replies.

"Please tell me you didn't say yes to the bite just because of me?" I ask almost fearing the answer.

Isaac shakes his head, "No."

"It's hard to believe isn't it?"

Isaac nods his head, "Part of me still doesn't believe it; like this is all just a very surreal dream."

"I know that feeling." I reply and notice the dark shadow under Isaac's eye. It looks like a black eye and I'm guessing it was a present from his father. I freaking hate that guy. I wish he would choke on his own vomit.

Isaac deserves better.

My fingers instantly reach out and gently trace the bruise just under his eye, "There has to be somewhere else you can go."

"He's my father Belle." Isaac inches away slightly and I move my arm back by my side before I sit up.

"He stopped deserving that title the minute he layed his hands on you." I can't help but reply even though I know it could start an argument.

Maybe it's time for me speak up. Isaac's life isn't in danger anymore; at least not from his father. I was afraid that if I told my uncle what was happening to Isaac that his father would become enraged and gravely injure or kill Isaac in response to the allegation but now Isaac will be strong and will heal.

"It's getting late; I should get home. My father will want to report the grave robbery first thing in the morning." Isaac stands to his feet, and I reluctantly do the same.

"Isaac I'm sorry I just hate what he does to you." I apologise.

"At least now I will heal right?" Isaac smirks. I try to force a smile but I can't. It's no laughing matter.

"Yeah . . . Do you ned a lift home?" I ask.

Isaac shakes his head, "No I'm fine."

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow; call me first thing in the morning and don't tell my uncle or your father that it was a werewolf." I reply and peck Isaac on the lips.

"Don't worry I won't; the last thing I need it to be locked up in an insane asylum." Isaac replies, and I force a smile before I make my way to Grams old red Volkswagen. Why can't I have a fairy godmother that tells me what I need to do?

Maybe I should wait and see what happens. Maybe Isaac will finally stand up to his father; I've just got to hope and pray that he won't do it using his claws or sharp teeth.


	4. Derek: Pack Trouble?

** ~My Unpredictable Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously:** Derek gives Jackson the bite.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter 3: Pack Trouble?**

Belle has no idea that Isaac was already on my list; one of the few that I plan on offering the bite. Speaking of pack members I can feel that there is something wrong with Jackson. I was hoping the bite might kill him and I think maybe my wish is going to come true; so why do I feel like such a horrible person? I didn't want to give Jackson the bite but I knew he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Jackson is the type of rich spoilt brat that has never heard the word no in his entire life.

_If Jackson dies it's because it's what he deserves_. My inner wolf speaks up.

That's easy for you to say. You don't have to live with the annoying guilt that constantly follows you around.

_Stop whining like a little bitch._

Whatever . . . I hold in the sigh.

I now have the freedom to move around and go where I please since I have been exonerated of my alleged crimes, and I park my black Camaro in the school parking lot before I focus on the pack connection between Jackson and me.

His sickly presence is strong and I quickly make my way into the school past the lockers before I slip into the boy's bathroom. Thankfully the room is completely clear apart from Jackson who is in a stall with the door locked.

_Let's just leave and let him die in peace._

You know I can't do that. He's my responsibility . . . Unfortunately.

_Knock knock_ . . . I bang on the stall door.

"I'm fine Danny just go back to class." Jackson replies. I can hear the worry and shock in his voice.

_Knock knock._

"Just give me a second okay?"

This time I bang on the door with just enough force to shake it.

_Let's just kill him and put him out of his misery._

Seriously why are you talking so much?! I snap at him/ myself.

"I said give me a frickin' second!" Jackson yells.

One . . . There I gave him a second.

It's easy to force the door open; the locks are pathetically weak and I grab Jackson and force him out of the stall and push his near the line of sinks.

"Derek." Jackson is surprised.

"You're looking a little pale there Jackson. You feeling okay?" I ask.

"Never better," Jackson lies and I hold in the eye roll.

"If something's wrong I need to know. You're with me now."

"Wait . . . With you? Me with you?" Jackson chuckles, "What am I your little pet? I mean just because you gave me "the bite" it doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry but to be honest you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."

_Ungrateful prick bite off his head!_

Relax will you!

It was exactly what I was expecting from Jackson, "Is that so?" I ask with a smirk.

"Look I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you and McCall okay? So why don't you just back the fu-"

I cut Jackson off as I grip his chin and force him to look into the mirror. There's a black liquid oozing from his ears. This shouldn't be happening. Jackson was either meant to die or turn; he wasn't meant to get sick two days later.

"What is it? What's happening?" Jackson asks as he stares into the mirror.

"Your body is fighting the bite." I reply as the shock is still showing on my face.

"Why?" Jackson asks and I start inching away. This isn't meant to be happening. I've never seen this before.

"I don't know."

"What does it mean?"

I shake my head.

"What does it mean?!" Jackson asks and all I can do is walk away. I don't have answers and I don't see it ending well for Jackson.

_Karma's a bitch._

What about our karma?

_We don't have to worry about that; we're the Alpha now. _My inner wolf replies although I'm not so sure.

"Derek?" I hear Kristin's voice call out behind me after I exit the bathroom and start my escape down the hallway. Kristin is still shutting me out through the bond. It's frustrating not being able feel her emotions or her presence.

"Hey." I turn on my heels and Kristin gives me an awkward smile. I had been trying to keep my distance; angry at myself for endangering Kristin's life . . . Again. It had only been two days but felt like two weeks. Plus I'm sure Kristin is still pissed about what happened with Peter; where he tested me and was "going to give" Kristin the bite.

If I was stronger I wouldn't have cemented the bond and bitten Kristin. If I was stronger I would keep my distance completely and suffer the pain of being apart from Kristin, but I'm weak and selfish.

_And apparently you're secretly a girl._

And apparently . . . You need to shut the hell up.

"Hey." Kristin replies. I may not be able to feel her emotions but I can see that she is worried about something or someone.

What isn't she telling me?

"You're a quick learner; I haven't been able to channel you at all through the bond." I reply trying to hide my irritation. I know Kristin hasn't rejected the bond; the pain would be severe and even though it would only last for a few minutes it would feel like hours. That's not including the constant feeling of missing a big part of yourself.

At least that's what I was told happens.

"I just flipped the switch like you said." Kristin shrugs.

"Even so I should be able to channel you through the connection." I reply. Kristin is human and flipping off one aspect of the bond is hard enough let alone numbing the connection between us completely.

At least Kristin won't be in any danger next time I get tortured.

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are." Kristin suggests and I grab her hand and pull her along until we reach the janitor's closest which is only down the hall. To my surprise Kristin doesn't resist and follows me inside.

Kristin probably just doesn't want to cause a scene in the hallway and figures it's safer to slap me in here.

"The janitor's closet. . . Really?!" Kristin crosses her arms over her chest.

"You're wrong. Since I'm an Alpha it means that my connection with you should be stronger." I reply.

"So now you want to un-flip the switch?" Kristin asks confused.

"No of course not; the last thing I need is you suffering another heart attack." I reply certain that Kristin won't survive the torture a second time.

"Look Derek just because I kissed you back in the torture dungeon; it doesn't mean we are back together." Kristin changes the subject.

_Can we move onto someone who isn't constantly playing hard to get?_

You know it doesn't work like that.

_I know . . ._

"Actually it wasn't a torture dungeon until Kate renovated it." I close the space between us and Kristin tries to take a step back but collides with the shelving. That place used to be our sanctuary, our safe area where we first learned to gain control of the shift and break the full moon's power over us.

"Derek I-"

"I told you that I was sorry. Peter was testing me Kristin, and he would've snapped your neck before I had the chance to attack him."

Kristin nods and avoids my gaze, "That's not our problem."

"Our problem?" I ask. I didn't realise we had just one specific problem.

I'm assuming it's me.

"Do you really need me to explain?" Kristin asks.

"Yeah I do." I reply and brace myself for the worst.

_This'll be good._

Kristin sighs, "I can count all the deep and meaningful conversations we've had since your return on one hand Derek . . . One hand!" Kristin tries to slide away but I press my body up against hers. Kristin's sweet scent is intoxicating and fuelling the desire.

"We're connected Kristin and I know you don't know what that feels like but-"

"You're right I don't." Kristin interrupts and avoids looking me in the eyes which is when I gently grip her chin and force her blue eyes to look into mine.

Even though I know better and that Kristin is better off without me; I can't will myself to walk away. Part of me feels that since I'm the Alpha that I can protect Kristin, and I won't fail but then I'm reminded of the moment when Kristin's heart literally stopped beating.

"Tell me to leave and I will." I reply and clutch her face in between my hands.

"Just because you're the Alpha now it-" Kristin starts but I cut her off and press my lips against hers. Kristin is trying to resist although she doesn't push me away.

Kristin pulls away, "No I'm not doing this again. Just because we're bonded it doesn't automatically make me yours."

"Then tell me to leave."

Kristin goes to talk but stops herself and I can see the frustration in her eyes before I kiss her again. Kristin doesn't resist me and her lips part before she pulls away . . . Again.

_I vote we just leave before she gives us blue balls._

I'll leave when Kristin tells me too.

"This isn't going to work Derek." I can feel Kristin's warm breath on my face as my lips hover just inches from hers.

"Why not?" I ask and lean my forehead against hers. Kristin doesn't move an inch and closes her eyes as my hands slide down to her shoulders. Her jacket is thin and I can feel her body heat through the material.

"Because you're too closed off, and you're not ready to let me in."

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"Yeah and then once you get what you want you'll be gone again."

"It's not like that." I object. I've never used Kristin for sex. I want to be with her but the fear of something happening to Kristin is constant. People I care about die around me and I don't want Kristin added to that list.

I'd die if Kristin left me forever.

"It's always going to be like that until you stop punishing yourself, and stop pushing everyone away." Kristin's leans her hand against the side of my face, and just for a second I feel her frustration and sadness that is radiating within Kristin.

I hate that I'm the reason.

Before Kristin numbed the connection between us I could feel her emotions just by focussing on her, and picturing her face in my mind. Sometimes I could also feel the reasons behind her emotions; I've missed that.

"Everything was fine before Peter screwed it up." I point out. We had to sneak around because I was wanted by the police and there were cops guarding her house, but it was working between us.

_It was far from a normal relationship._

I know.

_Kristin deserves a normal relationship._

I know but what is normal anyway? The world is full of supernatural creatures. Kristin was a hunter along with her father and brother who are still hunters, and her sister and mother are werewolves as well.

"Exactly; it was _fine_. That's the problem. I want more than that. I want to be able to talk openly and go out to dinner, and introduce you to Michelle and tell Dee and Cassie that we're together again. I want to be able to walk down the street and hold your hand. I . . . I want to go to the movies." Kristin replies although I don't know if that's me anymore, or if I can ever be that person again. Kristin wants what she had with Tane, but the community is never going to accept me like that.

"I'm not that seventeen year old boy anymore."

"I know." Kristin replies, and moved her hand back by her side.

"So what are you saying?" I ask and hold Kristin's face in between my hands as I look her in the eyes. The last time we had a talk similar to this I told Kristin I just needed time; I needed her to be patient and Kristin agreed to give me time. That was before Peter screwed everything up.

I've spent the last six years keeping myself guarded; afraid to become attached to new people. It was my fault my family were burnt alive and I had to punish myself by closing myself off, and cutting off my connection to Kristin. It was hard enough letting Laura and Tane in. I don't want to lose Kristin and the bond but I don't know if I can be what Kristin needs me to be.

If Kristin could feel the connection I know she would be patient with me, but that's not going to happen.

_We could make it happen. _My inner wolf loves the idea.

Kristin would never forgive me if I forced the bite on her.

_She would eventually._

Not if she rejects the bond in response.

"The night the hunters attacked I was coming to see you. I wanted to have the talk. I wanted us to either finally end it for good or agree to try and make it work." Kristin answers.

"I thought you were done with me after the Peter incident?" I ask unsure of how to word what happened with Peter.

"So did I," Kristin replies and I feel my self-control diminish completely before I press my lips against Kristin's. To my surprise she doesn't hesitate and her lips part before my arms wrap around her.

The lack of control I have when with Kristin is unnerving but I also know it is normal and part of the bond. When I'm with Kristin as corny as it sounds; I'm complete and at peace. The anger and guilt I feel towards myself eases instantly which is part of the problem. The anger is how I survive and I'm not ready to let go of the guilt yet.

I deserve it.

Kristin's arms wrap around my neck before I grip her hips and pull her up and Kristin wraps her legs around my torso as the frenzy begins, and our lips start clashing furiously. It's too easy to forget where we are and our bodies collide with the shelf behind us.

_Thud, thump . . . thud_. I hear cleaning products hit the ground as my lips start to trail down her jaw and neck before I find her lips again.

For a brief moment I feel the wall between us crumble again, and I feel Kristin's desire which feeds into mine. I have to hold it back. The last thing I want to do is accidentally hurt Kristin by grabbing her to hard. The human body is fragile.

Plus Kristin literally just suffered a heart attack a couple of days ago, and was shot in the leg. Damn it!

I pull away and take a deep breath and Kristin does the same before she looks at me confused.

_What the hell dude!_

Don't call me dude.

"Shouldn't you be at home resting?" I ask.

"The doctor said I'm fine. I got lucky." Kristin replies and a smirk surfaces before she start to kiss across my jaw and moves down my neck.

_Stop talking! _My wolf demanded. I wanted to listen and push away the concern but I couldn't. Kristin has to be in some pain at least.

"You were shot; shouldn't you be on crutches or something?" I somehow manage to ask as Kristin's lips move back to mine, and hover less than in inch away. All I want to do is finish what I started but I don't want to hurt Kristin. The torso wound from Peter still won't be healed for another few months; not completely.

"The bullet managed to dodge all the important stuff. I'm fine." Kristin replies before she presses her lips against mine, and I can't resist.

I felt Kristin's desire when it first spiked. If the pain is too strong I should be able to feel that too. I hope as Kristin's finger tips run through my dark hair. I focus on her racing heartbeat and hew sweet scent, and block out the pungent chemicals as well as the teenage hormones I can sense.

I don't even want to know how many others have hooked up in this closet. I never thought I'd ever set foot in this hell hole again let alone make out with Kristin in the Janitor's closet. What a cliché.

Her hands snap me out of my thoughts as they creep under my shirt and up my chest and my arms tighten around Kristin slightly as our lips continue to clash furiously. I haven't felt this satisfied since the last time we were together; which was only a few hours after I found out Peter was the Alpha. I don't count the quick kiss in the "torture dungeon" as Kristin called it.

The door opens and Kristin and I pull away from the kiss immediately.

_I vote we kill her._

I vote you shut up.

_Pansy._

Bitch.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." The brunette woman apologises.

"Michelle!?" Kristin looks like a deer in headlights.

So that's the famous Michelle that Kristin wants me to be introduced to; well it looks like Kristin is getting her wish.

_She's pretty._

Keep it in your pants.

"I thought you were a couple of kids skipping class." Michelle replies.

Kristin un-wraps her legs from mine and straightens out her hair, jeans, shirt and jacket before she turns her full attention to Michelle.

"Why aren't you teaching class?" Kristin asks curiously.

"My class isn't for another half hour." Michelle is smirking.

Awkward . . .

_I bet we would have scored a home run if Michelle didn't interrupt._

How did I know you were going to say that? I hold in the eye roll.

"Well don't you have something to do Derek?" Kristin asks me and I take the hint. At least I know Kristin isn't throwing in the towel just yet; well until we finish "the talk".

_We can avoid her._

Yeah because that totally worked today.

_You could stop being a little bitch, and give Kristin what she wants._

I can't.

"Yeah," I nod before I pass by Michelle and start the walk down the empty hallway back to my car.

"So that's Derek? Wow he is hot!" I eavesdrop and hear Michelle.

"He's not too bad I suppose." Kristin replies trying to sound indifferent as I open the doors and exit the building.


	5. Kristin: Another Funeral

** ~ My Unpredictable Romance with Derek Hale ~**

**(Previously: **Kristin has a nightmare where she turns into a werewolf and murders her friends. Upon her awakening Kristin checks her wounds which have completely healed. Kristin is a werewolf although goes into denial. Kristin bumps into Derek at the school, and they get busted by Michelle mid make-out session.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 4: Another Funeral**

Michelle had just dragged me to the empty staff room to hear all the "juicy gossip" and I have no idea what to say. I had started the talk with Derek and then the next second we were sucking on each other's faces.

"Does this mean you and Derek are together?" Michelle asks excitedly and closes the door behind her as I take a seat on one of the black leather couches.

The staff room is rather spacious and can easily fit thirty people. The four long couches sit in the middle of the room and almost make a square. The small white square tables sit along the opposite walls and the back bench houses the coffee machine and microwave and shares the back wall with the big white fridge.

"It's complicated." I reply and hold in the sigh of frustration before Michelle joins me on the couch.

"Still?" Michelle sounds surprised as she moves some of her brown hair out of her flawless creamy face.

"Nothing's changed." I reply regretfully. Well apart from the whole Derek being the new Alpha and my werewolf status. I'm constantly on edge waiting for someone to figure it out. Derek should've known; I must be messing with his senses through the bond somehow. I know my mother will figure it out sooner rather than later. I'm not sure how she didn't with Belle at first, and how she didn't with me yesterday morning; maybe her judgement is clouded. I'm keeping my distance for now just in case. I know if I get close to Scott and Belle they will "sniff" it out and know what I am.

All I can think about is how and why?

I should be dead.

"So you're friends with benefits?" Michelle can't stop the smirk from surfacing.

"No!" I exclaim a little too loudly.

It wouldn't have happened if I was human. I would've had the strength to stop myself. I'm starting to hate the bond. I'm glad I can't seem to feel Derek's emotions or sense his presence; it's bad enough that I feel the distance cutting through my chest when we're apart.

"You haven't talked with Derek have you?"

"I tried." I shrug and Michelle laughs clearly amused by my situation although I can't blame her. It was so much easier all those years ago; well until everything went to hell. I still can't believe Kate killed Derek's family.

I should've known.

The last time Derek and I had the talk was before Peter came barging back into my life. Derek asked me to be patient with him; said he needed time and I agreed but after the Peter incident I realised I didn't want to wait around for Derek to get over his issues, and finally let me in. Of course just for fun and punishment I'm thrown a huge curve ball, and turned into a werewolf. Now I can feel the bond between Derek and I, and I don't know if I can ever let go.

Fuck my life.

Part of me is still holding out hope and praying that none of this is real, and in reality I'm in hospital in a coma barely holding onto life after my heart attack.

"Girl you got it bad." Michelle's smirk is back.

"I do not." I object and Michelle rolls her blue eyes which match mine and smiles, and I know the free therapy session is about to start.

I knew I shouldn't have followed after Derek, but I literally couldn't control myself. It was like an invisible rope had been tied around us. I tried to resist and walk out of that closet but I couldn't. I had no idea the bond felt this way; that Derek has been feeling this way. Just the thought of never seeing Derek again is too much to bear. When I was just with Derek I felt . . . Complete and I can't believe I just said that.

Ick; I somehow manage to hold in the shudder.

"Do you still love him?" Michelle asks although I can tell by the glint in her eye that Michelle already knows the answer.

"It was six years ago. Things are completely different now."

Derek's different now.

I'm different now.

"But your feelings haven't changed." Michelle states confidently and I want to object but I know it's a waste of time.

Michelle knows me too well. I haven't told Cassie and Dee that Derek is back in town yet. They'll ask me questions I can't answer; at least not yet.

"Don't you have class in like five minutes?" I ask hopeful; trying to change the subject, of course I know it's not going to work.

"Twenty five minutes actually," Michelle smirks.

"It's only been five minutes?"

"Yep," Michelle nods, "So what are you going to say to Derek next time you see him?" Michelle asks.

I want to tell Derek it's not fair, and that I don't want to wait around for him to let me in which could take a long time and that I want to walk away and figure out my life somewhere else, but I don't know if I can because of the stupid bond that is ruining my life. Of course I can't say that because then he will know what I am, and I'm not ready for anyone to know just yet. I don't know how I'm influencing the bond and hiding the truth from him; I hope it lasts.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You know there's nothing wrong with being afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I just don't know what my next step is."

"What's keeping you here?"

Even though Peter is gone I get the feeling everything is going to get much worse before it gets better. As much as I want to leave and figure out my life; I can't leave my loved ones behind.

It's not safe.

"I can't just leave."

"Why not? You're getting more miserable every day. A desk job isn't you Kristin. You need excitement and action. You should totally be a superhero!" Michelle chuckles at her suggestion.

"Superhero . . . You do realise they aren't real right?" I tease.

Michelle laughs, "Seriously though you would make a great cop. Why did you give up on it after going through the training?"

"I don't know." I shrug. I failed at hunting; I couldn't put down the monsters without thinking about Derek, Grams and my mother and I was worried that I might mess up if I became a cop and it could cost someone their life.

"And you haven't thought about it lately?"

"Not really." I reply. I've been too busy dealing with the werewolf and Derek drama to focus on my future.

"Well I think you would do great, and if Derek is smart he will step up. If not there are plenty more guys out there that would kill for the chance to be with you."

I try not to visibly cringe at the word kill as I see Derek's claws swipe down across Peter's throat. I still can't believe that Peter killed Laura. It just goes to show that anyone and everyone are capable of anything and everything.

"Or I could try out the whole convent thing and swear of guys completely." I suggest although I know I wouldn't last long before the boredom kicked in.

Michelle laughs, "You wouldn't even last a week. I can't see you praying daily."

"I'd pray for Channing Tatum to come rescue me." I sigh dramatically and Michelle nods in agreement.

"I pray for that every day." Michelle smirks.

"I bet Cory would totally love that."

"We'll pick him up on the way out." Michelle replies and I can't help but chuckle slightly; glad for the distraction.

Kate's funeral is in a few hours and I know it will look suspicious if I don't attend. Gerard aka Kate and Chris's father is going to be there and he is known for his ruthlessness. If Gerard finds out what I am than he will put me out of my misery, but first he will tell me how disappointed he is that I haven't been an honourable soldier. Infected hunters are meant to end their lives before their first turn; of course not all hunters agree. Some would rather their loved ones be werewolves than be dead; not that they'd ever admit that to Gerard.

I've thought about it but that's not me plus I wasn't raised by the strict hunter ethics and the code. Sure my father is a hunter but he's not like Gerard, and I'm happy about that. Plus the whole werewolf gene thing runs in my family. I just assumed I had been lucky like Alex, and it had skipped me.

I was wrong and I think my death must have triggered it somehow. That's the only explanation that I can think of.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asks and snaps me out of my little world where I was completely lost in thought.

"I'm just thinking about the funeral. I still haven't decided on what I'm going to wear." I shrug and try to act unphased.

There's going to be camera's snapping every single moment. The only good thing to come of it is my father and brother who will be attending the funeral. It's been good having them back for the past couple of days. I miss working with them. I was a hunter and now I'm not one of them.

"I'd go with that knee length black dress of yours."

"Thanks; that'll save me some time." I force a smile.

"I'm sorry about Kate." Michelle grabs hold of my hand.

"I know." I force a smile.

The worst part is the conflicting feelings; I don't want to mourn Kate let alone miss her but I do and I hate myself for it. Just like I hate myself for the sorrow I feel when I think about how Peter used to be before the fire.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to go home, find the black dress in my closet, get dressed and touch up my mascara. In fact it seemed to blur by far too quickly and now I'm stuck sitting in my car, parked on the curb near the entrance of the cemetery.

The line of parked cars is insane, and I know they are all reporters and photographers. I'm almost tempted to keep driving and run the herd down, but I'm not psychotic and I also don't think I would like prison very much.

"Hey Gerard; long time no see and by the way I'm totally not a werewolf!" I speak to myself in the mirror after I slightly adjust the angle and check my mascara and lip gloss. It's not just the Argents and my father and brother who are attending the funeral; Vince is going to be there as well. We haven't talked since I skipped out early during my Gram's wake and bought weapons off him.

The last time we attended a funeral together; it was his father's. Michael had been killed during a hunt by an Alpha who had murdered two families. Vince had ignored orders and confronted the Alpha. Michael used himself as a shield and sacrificed himself to save Vince. The rest of us arrived just in time to see the claws swipe down Michael's chest. I'd never seen so much human blood before in my life.

_Tap, tap . . . Tap. _The rapping on my window snaps me out of my thoughts. Damn I'm tuning out a lot today.

Show no fear! I order myself before I fake a smile and get out of the car. Vince is standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest, and a cocky smile plastered on his face. His short brown hair is neatly styled, his five-o-clock shadow is nearly as neat as his hair and his bright green/blue eyes are practically glowing.

The annoying thing about Vince is that he's good looking and he knows it, and is completely full of himself. His muscly arms are bulging in his button up black shirt which almost looks too tight, and his black suit pants fit perfectly and match his lace up shoes.

Damn he looks good. Not that I would go there again; there's enough guy drama in my life without adding to it. Vince has ADHD when it comes to the opposite sex. In fact he would hook up with a different girl wherever the hunt took us; sometimes even a few girls if we were there for more than a week. It still amazes me that he was able to control his compulsions when we were together.

"Hey gorgeous," Vince smirks.

"Hey; am I late?" I ask. That's the last thing I need. Gerard doesn't appreciate tardiness, and I don't want to attract any unwanted attention.

Vince shakes his head, "No. I got here early with Alex and your dad, and thought I would wonder just for a few minutes to pass the time. Those dicks with their cameras were starting to piss me off and I guess I got lucky."

"How is Alex?" I ask. He has hardly talked to me since his return.

"Do you want the truth or a comforting lie?" Vince asks.

"I want the truth." I reply glad we are too far away from the cameras to be noticed.

Vince sighs and quickly rubs his forehead before his arms fall by his sides and I feel the worry double inside my chest, "He's taking it pretty bad."

"He didn't just have a crush on Kate did he?" I ask already knowing the answer, but for some reason I need confirmation.

Does Alex blame me for not saving Kate?

"He was in love with her, and he wants revenge." Vince replies although I don't understand.

"But Peter is dead."

"But there are still other werewolves in Beacon Hills."

"I think you mean werewolf and Derek didn't kill Kate."

"Chris said there were two betas, and I don't think Alex cares who he takes out his revenge on; he's out for blood and I don't think he is the only one."

"No . . . Alex wouldn't kill an innocent werewolf."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive. Who else is on the kill all werewolves bandwagon?" I ask knowing Gerard will be one of them. I hope my father won't take part in it. Oh god they're going to hunt down Derek and probably torture him before they cut him in half.

This can't be happening.

My head hurts.

Everywhere hurts.

Scott! They're going to kill Scott, but he is only a kid; they can't . . .

"I think Gerard is about to throw out the code book."

"I'm guessing you're here to stay and join the hunt?" I practically hiss, and Vince looks away before his head hangs in what looks like shame although I could be wrong. After Vince's father died Vince became a brutal hunting machine, and he stayed that way for months before his blood lust started to ease up.

"I don't have a choice."

"Derek is innocent."

"I should've known you would run back to him the minute he came back to town," Vince snickers before his bright green/blue eyes meet mine again.

"I didn't run back to Derek. We're not even together. I'm taking a break from dating." I reply which isn't technically a lie. We aren't dating; just hooking up in the janitor's closet, and I hold in the eye roll at the thought.

"I don't believe you."

"That's because you haven't been in a serious relationship before. For some of us it takes time to get over our break-ups." I reply referring to Tane.

We still haven't talked since his departure; I guess it is better this way although I do wonder how he is doing from time to time; okay well maybe more than from time to time. I hope he's happy with Phoebe.

"I tried it once, but she left me behind." Vince snaps and I know that's a dig at me.

We lasted for five months before I left and quit hunting. I knew it wouldn't work out. Vince isn't the long distance type of guy. He would've given into temptation eventually and Alex would've let it slip, and then the inevitable break up would've happened anyway.

I saved us time and extra pain.

"I gave you your freedom back," I reply and Vince scoffs again.

"Did you even care about me?" Vince asks and I can't help but stare in silence for a few moments. We never got to the point where we exchanged the words "I love you." I didn't think Vince cared that much.

We always had fun together, and I did care about him but I refused to open my heart to him. I knew Vince too well, and I was afraid that it would end tragically. I wanted to believe Vince when he said I could trust him, but actions speak louder than words.

"Of course I did, but I had no idea that you . . ." I start, "I didn't know that you cared so much. You've never said anything about it, about us before."

Vince doesn't speak but just shakes his head like he can't believe what he is hearing, and I feel the guilt trying to slap me in the face. How was I meant to know? I'm not a mind reader. I didn't even think Vince cared that I had left; that I was gone.

"I didn't think I had to."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you've been holding that in for so long." I apologise as a dark Chevy Tahoe pulls up behind my parked Ford fiesta and across from my father's matching black Chevy Tahoe. I guess hunters love big cars.

"Neither did I," Vince shrugs his shoulder trying to downplay it as the car doors open, and I see Chris, Victoria and Allison emerge from the car.

I gulp and force a smile.

Here goes nothing. Remember to show no fear; you're not a werewolf . . . You're not a werewolf. I coach myself; trying to get ready for when Gerard arrives which won't be much longer.

"I'm sorry about Kate." I hug Allison first, and she clings to me for a few seconds before she lets go, steps aside and gives Vince a small smile.

Victoria approaches me next and gives me a small hug, "Thank you for coming." Victoria says before she pulls away and moves onto Vince as Chris approaches.

We don't exchange words before we hug; we don't need to. "It's good to see you on your feet." Chris pulls away and smiles.

"Thanks; it's good to be on my feet." I reply before Chris moves onto Vince and greets him with a handshake.

"How are you holding up?" I ask Allison after I loop my arm around hers, and we begin the short walk to where Kate is being buried.

The road is windy although it's not a long path. The graveyard itself is rather dull with old wispy trees scattered around the property enclosing the tombs. The graves are in clusters all belonging to different families and I only just realise I haven't been here since my Grams funeral.

I bet she is angry that I haven't bought her flowers.

"I don't know." Allison shrugs.

"It's okay to mourn her; I know Kate was like a sister to you. She felt the same way." I reply as we continue our steps on the road; past the parked cars. I can hear Vince talking with Chris and Victoria behind us, but I can't make out what they are saying unless I use my super hearing; although I'm trying to avoid using those skills as much as possible.

"Why are you here? Kate shot you and she nearly killed Derek and Scott, and set the fire at Derek's house." Allison practically whispers.

Only Derek, my mother and Scott know that Kate practically kidnapped me, and only Belle, Stiles, my mother and Derek know the cause of my heart attack. Part of me does hate Kate for nearly killing Derek and Scott, and for setting the Hale house fire, but I know Kate wasn't going to kill me.

Well I'm pretty sure.

"Because she was my friend," I reply simply. I didn't know how lost she was, although I don't think I could've helped even if I had known.

Kate was broken.

The short walk becomes much shorter as we get closer to the group of reporters. They are stuck behind the couple of barricades and the police are also there making sure no one slips through; including my uncle the Sherriff.

Alison and I stop walking and wait for Victoria, Chris and Vince. Chris grabs Alison and the three of them lead through all the people with microphones, video cameras and flashing cameras as Vince and I walk behind them.

Maybe I should've mowed them down after all. I keep the thought to myself as I try and ignore the flashing lights, and Vince grabs my hand and pulls me along as the space between us and the reporters' starts to get to tight. I guess he isn't pissed with me anymore.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Chris says as he puts a protective arm around Alison after we make it through the barrier and the police push the annoying reporters back behind the barricades. My father and Alex stand to their feet and move out from behind the first row of seats. The funeral directors are standing by the coffin which has flowers sitting on top. There are even wreaths behind the chairs and in front of them.

"It wasn't my idea." Victoria replies.

"I tried telling him but he insisted on making a point of it." I know Chris is talking about Gerard.

"Well if he insisted, then he can deal with this when he gets here." Victoria sounds pissed, and I don't blame her.

"Who gets here?" Alison asks in a low voice as Vince lets go of my hand.

"Hello Brian; thank you for coming." Victoria greets my father and practically ignores Allison.

"We're sorry for your loss." My father replies before he shakes Chris's hand and smiles at Alison who returns the gesture before she takes her seat and both Chris and Victoria do the same.

My father wraps me in his arms as Alex goes back to his chair behind Allison, and Vince and I follow behind my father and take our seats. There are four rows of chairs with four seats in each row, although not even half are going to be filled.

It's almost sad.

"Are you okay?" I ask Vince quietly. When I was hunting with them we went to a few funerals, and Vince always hated them; especially the ones after his father's death. I'm starting to hate them myself.

It still hurts when I think of my grams. I'm looking forward to the future when the memories will bring a smile to my face; overpowering the sorrow and pain.

Vince grabs my hand and forces a smile before he nods, and with my free hand I grip my father's hand. I know it's not easy for him either. My father has buried a lot of friends in the past; it comes with the job unfortunately.

It only feels like a few seconds have passed before I see Gerard approaching with two men in black suits following behind him, and I feel my grip unintentionally tighten before I let go of Vince's hand, and my father's and stand to my feet along with Chris, Vince, Alex and my father.

We shuffle from out of the cluster of chairs as Gerard greets Chris with a hug and moves past Allison to Victoria who stands to her feet and returns the hug. Gerard hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. His hair line is still receded, and is almost completely snow white at the back and sides.

All I can think about as he reaches us is that if Gerard gets his way Derek is going to be dead probably sooner rather than later, and my own brother is going to be a part of it. No I can't think like that! I force a smile after Alex, Vince and my father greet Gerard and give him their condolences.

Now it's my turn.

"Hello Kristin. How have you been?" Gerard asks with a smile before he wraps his arms around me and I feel the chill run right down my spine. I have to hold in the sigh of relief after he lets go.

"Not bad. I'm sorry about Kate." I reply and Gerard just nods in agreement before he moves back to the front row and stops in front of Allison. Alex only spares me a glance before he moves back to his seat, and my father follows.

"Alex will be fine; he's just upset." Vince tries to reassure me, and I nod before I take my seat and Vince does the same.

I wish Derek could be here of course I know Kate's funeral is the last place he would want to be, plus I'm pretty sure Gerard would kill him on sight even in front of the many cameras and people. I hate that I need him.

* * *

**THANKS** for reading.

**IMPORTANT . . . **At the start of Book 2 I was going to make it that Kristin seriously started to pursue the police career and for some reason I didn't. I MADE A SLIGHT CHANGE in Book 2. Kristin did finish College and studied Law enforcement. Then she spent six months road tripping around the country before she attended the police academy. Her father asked her to join hunting and Kristin hunted for two years before she quit, and at the start of Book 2 had been back in Beacon Hills for a year.


	6. Derek: Never Ending Problems

** ~My Unpredictable Romance with Derek Hale~**

**(Previously:** Derek checks on Jackson who's body is rejecting the bite, as Derek is leaving he runs into Kristin, and they make out in the closet; interrupted by Michelle.**)**

**Derek**

**Chapter 5: Never Ending Problems**

Lydia is still missing and I'm busy tracking the Omega that dug up the dead body in the cemetery. It's dark in the woods and I use my senses to pin point the Omega's position. I need to know why he is in my town before I decide what to do with him. He could be here to join my pack but I've already got my next couple of members lined up and who knows; maybe even Scott will grow a brain and decide to join me. It's the smart thing to do; Omega's never last long on their own between other packs and hunters. Plus they're at the very bottom of the wolf hierarchy and sometimes it's the worst place to be.

Twigs snap to the east as insects continue to chirp and the wind howls. Even though it's a chilly night; I can't feel the cold mainly because of being a werewolf, but my leather jacket also helps and as I listen closely I realise the Omega isn't alone. Scott is chasing after him and telling the Omega to stop and wait.

What the hell Scott?! I hiss silently as I begin to sprint to their location; using my sense of hearing. I arrive just in time to see the Omega activate a hunter's trap. His hands are caught in the rope as he dangles in the air above the ground and below the thick tree branch. Crap . . . I can hear the hunters; it's too late for him.

Without hesitating I grab Scott's shoulders and fling him away before I drag him behind a tree out of view. Of course Scott is trying to fight me, and get free to help the Omega. But there's nothing we can do.

The hunters have him now.

"What are you doing? I can help him." Scott continues to struggle against me.

"They're already here." I reply while keeping my grip tight around Scott. He would be able to her them if he wasn't completely focused on the Omega.

"I can help him."

"Quiet!" I demand. We can't get caught. Not when my instincts are screaming at me; warning me that the hunters are about to throw out the rule book.

The seven hunters emerge from the shadows and surround the Omega as his legs thrash in the air. He's wasting his energy; they aren't going to let him go. It's not going to matter if he's innocent or guilty. Part of me hopes my gut instinct is wrong but I don't think it is. At least Scott isn't fighting me anymore, but that's because of the tazer in Chris's hand, and as expected the Omega yelps in pain when it comes into contact with his torso.

His screams echo around us and I'm immediately reminded of the multiple times I was tasered and shocked by Kate before Peter basically slit her throat open with his claws. . . Kate; that's why the hunters are breaking their code.

"Who are you? Chris questions although the Omega doesn't answer, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing . . . Nothing I swear." He answers Chris and I make sure to keep my grip tight just in case Scott decides to play hero which will end up with him dead along with the Omega.

"You're not from here are you? ARE YOU?" Chris yells.

"No, No I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here that's all. Look I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living; he wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't I swear." He replies; well I guess I got my answer.

It was only an hour ago when I heard about the man in the ambulance that was on his way to the hospital when the Omega ripped open the back doors and attacked; there was blood everywhere apparently.

Gerard steps forward and stands beside Chris, "Gentlemen; take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?" He spares a few glances at the other hunters, and I only just realise Kristin's father Brian and brother Alex are part of the group. Most werewolves know about the Argent's; especially Gerard.

I like to know who to avoid as much as possible.

"An Omega," Chris replies.

"The lone wolf possibly kicked out of his own pack, or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down; maybe even murdered, and possibly alone by his own choice. Certainty not a wise choice." Gerard says before he takes a few steps back and grabs a silver sword from its sheath which is resting on a large rock nearby.

I hate it when I'm right.

_They are going to come for us next. We should attack now while they are least expecting it. _My wolf is just angry as I am.

I can't risk that. Not yet. I have to be smart.

Gerard makes his way back to the Omega and I know exactly what is going to happen next; poor bastard.

"Because as I'm about to demonstrate; an Omega rarely survives on his own. Gerard finishes before he draws the sword back and strikes forward; cutting the Omega in half from the waist down.

There's a sickening sound as his legs hit the round along with his intenstines and other internal organs.

Scott immediately begins to struggle against me but I don't let go, "Look, look . . . Look at them! You see what they do! This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

When you're a werewolf and an Alpha you have many enemies. I had the hunters near the top of my list along with other beta's wanting power, and packs wanting an Alpha. Now the hunters are at the top of my list, and I need to deal with them ASAP.

"What are they doing?" Scott asks, and I can hear the panic in his voice.

"Declaring war," I reply. War isn't how I want my leadership to begin but I don't have a choice. I'm not going to let them win; I can't.

"We have a code." Chris objects.

"We didn't have any proof that he killed a living human." Brian adds.

"They murdered my daughter." Gerard replies before he plunges his sword into the moist dirt, "No code. Not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded or weak, or seemingly harmless; begging for their life with the promise that they will never ever hurt anyone, or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them and we kill them. We kill them ALL." Gerard declares.

"About time," I hear Alex snicker in response.

I guess he isn't going to be happy about me and Kristin. I can't help but smirk in response as I begin to drag Scott away quietly.

If it's a war Gerard want's then that is exactly what he is going to get.

"What the hell!" Scott exclaims after I let go of him and he stumbles for a few steps before he stands straight.

"That's just a taste of what they are capable of." I warn Scott who starts fumbling behind me.

"This is crazy."

"It's only the beginning. You need to keep your distance from ALL of the Argents'."

"What are you talking about?" Scott plays dumb.

"I'm talking about you and Allison."

"We broke up."

Yeah and werewolves can fly. I hold in the snicker.

"No you didn't."

Scott sighs, "Whatever; I'm not going to just ditch Allison." Scott replies and I stop walking immediately and face him. Scott barely stops himself from colliding into me.

"What?!" I can't help but raise my voice slightly.

Did Scott not just see Gerard cut the Omega in half?

Gerard won't hesitate to do the same to Scott if he finds out what Scott is.

God damn moron!

_Yeah right because you're going to keep your distance from Kristin right? _My inner wolf snickers.

Kristin's not an Argent.

_She may as well be; her father and brother are on Gerard's hunting team. Kristin is going to get us killed._

No she isn't. If anything I'm the one that's going to get Kristin killed; although I won't let that happen.

_Kristin was one of them._

Exactly; she was one of them.

_You're a god damn moron._

Shut the hell up.

"I can't." Scott replies.

"Is Allison worth your life?" I ask.

_Is Kristin worth yours?_

I told you it's not going to come to that.

"I love Allison."

"Well you should probably give your mother a heads up and let her know the type of coffin you want to be buried in." I snap.

"Why do you do that?" Scott asks frustrated.

"Do what?" I reply. I can hear the hunters leaving and heading in the opposite direction, and I hold in the sigh of relief. If I really wanted to I'm sure I could take them, but I need more power first.

"Act like you don't understand when I know you do."

"What are you-"

"I'm talking about Kristin. I know you love her."

Oh god not this again. I hold in the eye roll.

"Kristin isn't an Argent."

"But her father is a hunter." Scott points out.

"I'm not talking about Kristin with you; now move it. We need to get out of here." I cross my arms over my chest and wait for Scott to walk around me, and Scott sighs before he follows my order, and I walk behind him staying on high alert just in case.

I'm going to win; I can't let the Argents continue massacring my kind; I won't.

_We won't._ My wolf agrees.

I just hope Kristin will forgive me. I don't want to hurt the people she loves but Chris, her father and Alex might not leave me a choice.

_Do you honestly think Kristin is going to wait around for you?_

Yes and no. I want Kristin but I don't deserve her. I'll never be good enough.

_You sound like a girl._

And you sound like a douche bag. I keep our argument silent as Scott and I continue walking through the dark forest.

I can't waste anymore time; not if I want to win.

* * *

I'm only alone for five minutes before I hear Isaac screaming; his heavy footsteps are clanging against the metal stairs as he descends. My new temporary home isn't too bad if you like living underground and sleeping in a broken down train.

"Derek!" Isaac continues to yell before he rushes across the cement platform and into the dimly lit carriage.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Isaac looks exhausted. His short dark blonde hair is practically standing on end.

Why do the problems have to pile up?

Why can't there just be one crisis to deal with at a time?

Maybe this whole Alpha thing wasn't a good idea after all; although without the extra power boost I'd practically be a sitting duck with the hunters.

"My dad; I think he's dead." Isaac is trying to fight back the tears.

Seriously!

"What did you do?"

"That's the thing; it wasn't me." Isaac's blue eyes are full of confusion and I believe him. My instincts are never wrong.

Fuck my life; seriously. First the hunters and now something else is killing people. That's just great. Now I've got to worry about both threats while trying to build my pack, and teach them how to survive.

"Where is he?" I ask. Isaac doesn't talk but rushes out of the train and I follow behind him; up the stairs, down the street and around the few corners before we end up in front of an alleyway. I see the car parked on the side of the road and smell the blood before I feel the dampness of the rain on my bare shoulders.

"Stay here." I order Isaac and get closer to the car. The door has been ripped off the car and Mr Lahey's bloody body is sprawled out over the two front seats. It looks like claw marks down his chest.

The culprit is most likely another werewolf but why would it kill Isaac's father.

"How bad is it?" Isaac asks.

"Go back. I'll be there soon." I reply and Isaac complies immediately.

By the morning someone will find the find him. I can't risk getting my name involved with this one. Hopefully the hunters will take care of it, or maybe it will take care of them and leave me alone.

Of course that won't happen. I sigh before I make my way back to my hideout. Isaac is pacing back and forth beside the train, "What happened to him? What did that to him? Was it another werewolf like us?" Isaac asks.

"I don't know; probably . . . maybe."

"Probably . . . Maybe?"

"You need to get some rest. You have school tomorrow."

"School?! You seriously expect me to go to school?"

"Yes; you need to go. You don't want to look suspicious do you?" I ask.

Isaac doesn't speak and after a few seconds he nods, "Fine. I guess I'll go sleep on one of the old dusty couches that probably used to belong to a homeless person." Isaac frowns before he heads over to the two leather couches and picks the three seater.

I don't talk but retreat to my carriage and get comfortable on the mattress on the floor. I can hear Isaac sobbing. I know I should comfort him but that's not me; I'm not good with words besides it doesn't matter what I say. It's not going to change anything. It's not going to bring back Isaac's father. Honestly I think Isaac is better off without him.

_I hope you never have kids._

Shut up. I reply before I close my eyes, and let myself begin to drift off.

"Derek help me!" I hear Kristin beg and my eyes immediately snap open as my body jerks forward and I jump out of bed; following her rapid heartbeat.

What is she doing here?

How did she know where I am?

What the hell is happening?

I don't have to run far; Kristin is in the carriage beside mine, and I drop onto the rail before I open the door and jump into the train. Kristin is sitting on one of the seats with her hands tied together.

"Kristin!" I rush to her and shift a nail into a claw before I cut the rope and free her bound hands, but Kristin doesn't move an inch.

What the?

"Hello Derek." I hear his voice behind me and turn to see Gerard standing down the other end of the train with a smug smile on his old wrinkled face.

"Go Derek; get out of here." Kristin demands and I can hear the panic and fear in her voice; as well as feel it through the bond.

"What are you doing? She is one of you!" I seethe, and a viscous scowl replaces his smile.

"No she's not; not anymore. I knew she would lead me to you."

"You can't hurt her; Kristin is human."

I literally want to rip him apart; limb by freaking limb.

"Which is why I'm going to make it quick and not cut her in half," Gerard replies as if he is doing her a favour.

It's time I end this.

Within the blink of an eye I shift completely; my nails, teeth and claws before I charge at Gerard and aim for his face, but he disappears as I'm about to make contact and rip his face off.

"Over here." I hear Gerard's voice and turn to see him standing beside Kristin.

Why is she still sitting there?

Why didn't she run?

_You know the answer to that; just like you wouldn't leave her._

"This is your fault Derek."

"Go Derek; it's too late for me." Kristin's blue eyes are pleading, but I can't do that.

"No." I shake my head.

"Aww isn't that sweet," Gerard smirks before he pulls a gun from the pocket inside his jacket, and points it at Kristin's temple.

"Just let her go. I won't fight. I won't go anywhere I swear!" I'm trying to hide the panic from my voice, but I don't think it's working.

"Don't worry I'm going to kill you as well; after I'm finished with Kristin and Isaac."

"I didn't kill KATE." I seethe as I try to debate whether I can make it to Kristin in time, but I know if I even breathe too heavy Gerard will pull the trigger.

"You may as well have. Tell me Derek do you think you can really take on a group of hunters with a bunch of teenagers and live to tell the tale?"

"I know I can." I reply and Kristin gives me a small smile, and I know she is saying goodbye.

No!

"Wrong answer," Gerard smiles before he pulls the trigger. The loud bang is almost deafening and all I can do is watch helplessly as Kristin's body slumps across the seat, "Until next time." Gerard waves before he disappears.

No, no . . . No Kristin can't be dead.

"Kristin." I hear myself mumble before my eyes snap open to see Isaac hovering above me.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asks as I resist the urge to rub my eyes.

"I'm fine." I reply through gritted teeth. Luckily Isaac seems to get the hint and just nods his head before he leaves the carriage and leaves me in peace to dwell about my bad dream. Gerard wouldn't kill his own kind.

Would he?

* * *

I tried to get more sleep but failed, and after Isaac left for school I decided to stay close and lurk around the school; unsuspiciously of course. The police came but they didn't just notify Isaac of his father death Because of Jackson reporting a fight Isaac and his father had that night; Isaac is now a suspect which also means they can hold him for overnight during the full moon.

In other words if I don't get Isaac out of there he's either going to tear everyone apart, or the hunters are going to kill him. I bet they already know about Mr Lahey's death, and Isaac being a suspect. They'll put two and two together and blame Isaac especially since they don't need proof anymore. Surely Kristin's father Brian will draw the line when it's comes to an innocent teenager.

After listening into Jackson's statement I headed straight for my car knowing they were about to take Isaac away, and I watch as the police car leaves with Isaac in the back seat. Scott makes it out the doors in time to see the car leaving and I pull up in front of the steps.

"Get in." I instruct Scott.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault."

"I know that. Now get in the car and help me."

"No. I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."

Wrong! I keep the reply silent as Scott descends down the cement stairs.

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What do you mean?" Scott's brown eyes are full of confusion.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops . . . What's in the house is worse; a lot worse." I open the door for him and thankfully Scott only pauses for a second before he gets in the car.

We have to get Isaac out of there.


	7. Kristin: The First Turn is the Worst

** ~ My Unpredictable Romance with Derek Hale ~**

**(Previously: **Kristin gets questioned by Michelle about Derek before she attends Kate's funeral, and has a moment with Vince and wonders why her brother is being distant.**)**

**Kristin**

**Chapter 6: The First Turn is Always the Worst**

Alex's cold shoulder during the funeral was just as bad after Kate's body had been lowered into the ground and dug over. I know he is blaming me for not saving Kate; well I'm 95% sure. He has to know deep down that there was nothing I could do. Kate shot me in the leg; plus I barely had the strength to stand to my feet. Alex spoke to me in the hospital; he said I'm glad you're okay but that was it. At least the dirty laundry has been aired between me and Vince. I honestly had no idea he cared that much.

Wait I need to focus; snap out of it! I order myself as I stare into the mirror which is glued against the wall in the faculty women's restroom. Gerard wants me in his office ASAP, and I can't help but worry. I don't want to be cut in half, or tasered again for that matter; not after feeling the torture that was being inflicted upon Derek through the bond.

It was horrible. It nearly killed me, and I'm pretty sure it's the reason for my change from human to werewolf. It still doesn't seem real. Is this how Belle felt? Looking at her now you wouldn't think so.

Belle loves the perks.

"He doesn't know and he isn't going to find out." I reassure myself before I tidy my very dark hair which is sitting just over my shoulders, and after taking a deep breath I march out of the bathroom and to the principal's office with my head held high.

It's not like it's my first time being called into the principal's office.

I've totally got this. I give myself one last boost of fake confidence before I knock on the door.

"Come in." Gerard calls out, and I open the door and flash him a big smile before I close the door and take a seat in front of his desk. As expected there's no clutter in sight; even the plaque with his name stamped against the wood is sitting at what looks like a measured straight angle.

"Hey Gerard," I greet him.

"Hello Kristin. I just wanted to say thank you for attending the funeral. I know it would have meant a lot to Kate." Gerard gives me a slight nod. His grey hair reminds me of Grams and I have to push away the longing. It's strange the things that remind you of someone you loved, especially considering my Grams was nothing like Gerard.

I don't have a good feeling about this meeting.

"It's no problem. Kate was my friend." I reply and it's not a lie although it's like I didn't know her at all; not really.

The Kate I thought I knew wasn't capable of murdering innocent werewolves let alone humans and children. How could've I been so wrong? I mean sure Kate was a little unstable but . . .

Never mind; I can't dwell on that right now. Gerard asked me in here for a reason, and I'm pretty sure it's not a good one.

"She was a good soldier."

I nod my head in agreement, "She was one hell of a fighter."

As well as a murderer; I decide to keep that part silent. I can't make an enemy of Gerard, at least not yet. Gerard didn't come to Beacon Hills to play nice. He has a plan but I can't beg him to join the team; he has to be the one to ask me.

"Kate was misguided but she had good intentions."

Good intentions?

Seriously?

No wonder Kate was so messed up; she never stood a chance.

Calm the hell down woman. I have to take a subtle deep breath and focus. My nails were just moments away from shifting into claws. That's the very last thing I need right now; especially in front of Gerard of all people.

"Well I should probably get back to it." I stand to my feet but Gerard gives me a look that lets me know he isn't finished with our conversation, and I sit back in my seat and force a small smile.

I just want to get the hell out of here already.

"I'm sure they can handle it." He smiles, and if you didn't know any better you'd think he was just being a friendly old man. Unfortunately I do know better.

I can always fake a heart attack; I did have one not that long ago.

Pfft who am I kidding that won't work.

Damn it.

"Of course," I reply.

"You know I always thought you'd stick with the hunting job, or at least become a police officer after all that hard work. I was surprised to hear of your current predicament."

Predicament?!

What is his problem?

"It's just temporary."

"That's good to hear." A smirk surfaces on his face, "So . . . Tell me about Tane."

Oh shit. I knew he was up to no good.

"We've been done for a while now." I shrug trying to look indifferent but the truth is that I miss Tane a lot.

We were best friends.

"You know it's easy to get a bad reputation within the hunting community. You have talent; I'd hate to see you shunned."

What the hell is he getting at?!

"It was a mistake." I shrug again.

"It seems you keep making mistake after mistake. I mean first Derek and then Tane." Gerard replies and I try not to visibly cringe.

I can't seem affected; not when Gerard is testing me. He wants to know if Derek and I are dating again and we're not so why does it feel like I would be lying if I said no? Damn Derek; this is his fault. Don't ask me how; it just is.

"Did you ask me here to talk about Derek?" I ask trying to sound bored at the mention of his name.

"Is there anything to tell?" Gerard asks.

"It was six years ago; I was just a kid. I didn't know any better."

"And what about Tane?"

"Well I'm a sucker for abs, and Tane was super ripped." I reply although Gerard doesn't seem amused by my words.

At least I didn't lie. Geez he needs to lighten up a little. Why are most old men so grumpy anyways? Maybe I should set him up with Mrs Clarke; she lost her husband ten years ago and is the current librarian.

Nah Gerard would probably kill me if I tried that.

"Kristin I don't want to see you waste your life with someone that doesn't deserve you. Derek is just as bad as his Uncle was-"

"I know." I interrupt.

He nods, "Good because you don't deserve to be shamed because of your romantic choices. I'm looking forward to seeing you around here." His smile is almost sinister, and I feel the chills begin to run up and down my spine.

"Thanks. It'll be good having you around." I lie although Gerard seems to be buying it of course.

Thank god. I hold in the sigh of relief.

If I didn't have my mother and sister to worry about then I wouldn't bother playing nice, but if he finds out about me; then he will find out about them and I can't risk that. I'm going to have to have a little talk with Belle after I'm finished here.

"Well I better let you go." Gerard gives me a slight nod, and I make sure I don't stand to my feet too quickly.

"I'll see you around." I reply before I leave the room and rush down the crowded hallway through the sea of teenage bodies, and I spot Belle at her dark metal locker putting away books on the top shelf.

Here goes nothing. I would love it if Belle is oblivious to my change. I don't feel like explaining it considering I'm not 100% certain myself, of course Belle is going to find out sooner rather than later.

"We need to talk in private." I keep my voice low.

The clanging of lockers and the many annoying voices scattered throughout the hall is almost too much until I take a deep breath and close my eyes, and focus; pushing the noises away although it takes too long for my liking, and even Belle notices.

"Are you okay?" Belle asks concerned after I open my eyes.

Yeah I'm great I just miss being human. I don't want to be tied to Derek. I don't want to feel the bond. I just want everything to go back to normal; I want to go back to being normal. I snapped my toothbrush this morning, and nearly ripped off the door handle when I was leaving for work. Not to mention that I'm barely sleeping because I can hear the next door neighbours television that he keeps on all night; even when he's asleep and snoring.

I just want to scream and punch something or someone.

Someone would be better rather than something.

"Yeah I'm fine." I shake it off and force a smile. It seems that's all I'm doing at the moment; faking smiles and trying to figure out how to shut it all out.

"Okay." Belle gives me a suspicious look before she closes her locker and we begin the walk down the hallway and out to the parking lot. Gram's old red Volkswagen which now belongs to Belle isn't far and I can spot it as soon as we exit through the doors.

The parking lot is already a quarter empty as Belle unlocks the car and throws her bag in the back seat. It doesn't seem that Belle has picked up on my change, but I have a bad feeling that's going to change; especially sitting in this small space.

"Are you getting in?" Belle asks as she patiently waits in the driver's seat.

Here goes nothing.

Without over thinking it I quickly get in the car and close the door.

"Kristin?" Belle sounds worried and I twist in my seat slightly and face her.

"We have a problem."

"What are you talking about?" Belle asks, and I see her usual brown eyes flash bright yellow before they return to their normal colour.

Oh crap that's not good.

"Oh my god!" Belle practically screams in both shock and excitement.

Double damn! I should've known Belle wouldn't be oblivious to my change. I should've just waited until she got home and called her mobile.

Why didn't I think of that?!

"Shhh will you!" I try and shush her.

"Oh my god! Talk about a late bloomer," Belle whispers almost stunned, "How and when? Did Derek bite you?" Belle begins the questioning.

"Of course not."

"Okay so what . . . You just woke up a werewolf?" Belles are glowing with excitement.

"Can you not say that word?"

"Werewolf?" Belle almost looks confused as she moves some of her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"Belle seriously; someone could hear."

"Why don't you want Scott to know? Why didn't mom tell me?"

"Mom doesn't know yet, and the less people that know; the better."

"How can she not know?"

"How did you?" I ask.

"I don't know I just sensed it." Belle shrugs. The parking lot is emptying out and I hold in the sigh of relief as I search for Scott but he is nowhere in sight.

Thank god.

"Okay well. It happened after the heart attack. I woke up a couple days ago and all my wounds were healed."

"Why haven't you told mom?"

It's my turn to shrug," I don't know."

"It's hard at first but it gets easier." Belle gives me an encouraging smile, and I want to believe her but I don't.

Usually it's the other way around and it's me comforting her; it feels odd.

"That's not what I came here to talk to you about."

"But the full moon is tonight." The confusion is back in Belle's voice.

"I know and I'll handle it; just let me tell mom when I'm ready. She will probably figure it out anyway like she did with you."

"Yeah after I went to hunt someone down and maul them to death." Belle doesn't sound impressed by my choice.

"That's not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Belle's look is turning to an accusing one.

"You keep forgetting I was a hunter; I know tricks besides it's you I'm worried about. You need to keep your distance from Gerard."

"Gerard?"

"The new principal."

"How am I meant to keep my distance from the principal?"

"Don't get in trouble or do anything to gain his attention. He's dangerous."

"Okay is that all?" Belle asks.

"Yeah; just be extra careful." I ask and Belle nods.

"Okay I will." She promises and I give her a small smile before I leave her car and head across the parking lot to my purple 2010 Ford Fiesta.

It's going to be a long night and I've got a lot of preparation to do. The smart thing to do would be go to my mother before the full moon and the shift but I know I can handle it by myself.

* * *

I make it home to see my father's dark Chevy Tahoe parked on the curb in front of my house; although as I approach the car I realise it's empty. My father doesn't visit enough for me to give him a key. I'm guessing he broke in; probably to teach me a lesson.

Maybe it's time to try again.

I take a deep breath and focus on my house; or rather what's inside my house although all I can hear is children arguing next door, and a few dogs barking across the street. A couple is fighting with each other over money, and there's a baby screaming.

God damn it!

This is stupid. I open my eyes and walk down the cement walkway that leads to the front door before I grab out my keys from my bag and unlock the door. There's mail waiting on the small table and I plop my handbag on top before I kick the door closed and move onto the living room.

Sure enough my father is sitting on the couch patiently waiting for my arrival. The annoying 'I told you so' grin surfaces on his face, and I have to hold back the eye roll before I cross my arms over my chest.

"If you broke anything; you're paying for it." I smirk.

"No window was broken. I just jimmied it a bit. You know you really need to be more careful Kristin."

"I know but people don't usually break in to my house." I sit beside him. Well apart from Derek.

"There's a reason I stopped by, and it's not a good one." His face turns serious. It's not a look I've seen much; which means whatever he is about to tell me is really bad. Oh my god is he dying or something!?

Is Alex dying?

Did someone die?

Why do I automatically think death? I didn't use to be like this.

"Okay." I take a slight deep breath; readying myself for the worst.

"Gerard basically declared war last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"Long story short; Gerard killed the Omega that dug up the body from the grave, and he plans on killing all werewolves. It's not going to matter if they're young or innocent. Kristin he wants them all dead."

What?

I knew Gerard was taking Kate's death hard but . . . This can't be happening. I knew if he found out about Belle that he would do the usual questioning routine; which is usually painful when Gerard is involved and have her under watch constantly but I didn't think . . . Why am I so surprised? I should've known.

Belle and mom have to leave town; it's the only way to keep them safe of course getting them to leave is going to be near-impossible.

"Because of Kate," I reply.

"He wants revenge."

"Peter is dead!"

"I know."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" I ask. I can't help but worry that my father knows about us; or my mother and Belle at least. I know he would never tell Gerard, but I also know it would take him time to get used to the idea. My father has dealt with a lot of monsters.

"So you can warn Derek."

"Derek?" I reply and try my best to sound confused.

"Come on Kristin; you can't bullshit a bullshitter."

"It's complicated," I shrug.

"Well it's about to get more complicated; you should warn him."

"I've got a feeling he already knows." I reply without thinking. I can feel it through the bond, although I'm quick to shut it off knowing it works two ways. I don't want Derek knowing; at least not yet.

"Well just promise me you won't get caught in the cross fire. Gerard is unstable at the moment."

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. What are you going to do?"

"I can't leave you; not with how Gerard is acting, and Alex is on Gerard's side; I can't leave the hunting team."

"So you're going to murder innocent werewolves?" It comes out harsher than I intended. I couldn't help it.

"I can do more inside than outside."

"You said Gerard is unstable. I don't think you should be working as a mole." I disagree. It's too dangerous.

I won't lose my father too.

"Please dad." I beg.

He shakes his head and I feel the worry and fear double in size, "I have to do this Kristin. I can't let Gerard change Alex."

I nod my head slightly. I understand but I wish I didn't.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon." He smiles, stands to his feet and kisses me on the forehead before he leaves the house. At least I know where I get my heroism problem from. All I can do is hope my father plays his part convincingly.

What I don't understand is how Chris can be going along with this? I know you're meant to be loyal to your family, but Chris has always hunted by the code . . . Always. Derek needs to get out of here while he's still alive. Maybe I can talk him into taking my mother and Belle with him; of course I know Derek won't leave if I ask him.

Why is he still here anyway? I know it's not just because of me.

No I need to snap out of it and get to it. The last thing I want is to shift and go on a murderous rampage. I've got a feeling I'd head straight for Gerard and end up cut in half. I'd rather avoid that if possible.

It's time to get to work. I stand to my feet and head straight for my closet. The big chest is sitting at the bottom of my wardrobe and I carry it over to my bed; grabbing everything I need which includes various types of wolfsbane, handcuffs and my knife.

This is not going to be fun.

* * *

By the time the moon starts to finish its ascension in the dark night sky; I have the handcuffs sitting in wolfsbane water along with the knife, and I even have a drink bottle full of the type of wolfsbane that inflicts a lot of pain. I decided on a motel on the outskirts of town. I figure it's safer that way.

Mother still hasn't shown and I know it's now or never. I've decided on the bathroom, and I'm sitting on the ground near the towel rack that I made sure to re-secure and strengthen for tonight. Thankfully no one seemed to hear the drilling noise, but then again I did have my TV practically blasting. The motel was practically empty anyway.

It's starting; I can feel it.

The pain in my chest is pulsing and I don't hesitate before I grab the handcuffs and secure myself to the towel rack. The skin is burning and blistering in response to the poison which is now lacing my skin, and I hold in the wince which is trying to escape.

It's time for the knife next and I don't hesitate before I plunge it into my thigh; holding back the screams. This way I can't heal, and the water is next and almost impossible to swallow as it burns down my throat; half of it ends up on the floor and down my chest as well as all over my face.

The pain is too much and I can't differentiate between it all. Every inch of my body is throbbing as I hold back the sobs that are trying to break free. It's as if my skin is literally burning away from the outside in and the inside out and deep breaths aren't helping in the slightest.

"Mother of god!" I say behind gritted teeth as I feel the full moons pull. It's getting harder to breathe but I'm not sure if it's because of the poison or my first change; I'm assuming both. Maybe the poison more so since I can taste the blood filling up my mouth and throat. The wolfsbane I used won't kill me. It takes many hours of exposure for death to happen. Hunters use it to torture werewolves because they heal after it's washed off or away, and then the torture begins again.

I don't need to look at my face to know my skin is burning and blistering along with my wrists. I bet I look real attractive.

"Fracking balls!" My breathing is very heavy and I feel my canine teeth shifting and changing; at least I think I do, or maybe it's a different sense feeling the change taking place. My nails are next and turn into sharp claws and I assume I have the excess hair on my face; of course I can't feel it or even my face for that matter.

At least it worked I guess. I smile to myself before my eyes start to become too heavy and I slump against the cold wall.


End file.
